


Going out

by Laramie



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie





	Going out

The house of Thomas and Edward was not quiet that Friday evening.

"Edward!" yelled Thomas from upstairs, throwing t-shirts and boxers left and right. "D'you know where my binder is?"

Edward tipped his head back against the back of the sofa, sighing. "No idea, love. Have you tried the wash basket?"

"It doesn't go in the washing machine, you arse! It's hand-wash only." He could be heard going to the wardrobe to check the basket all the same.

"Come on, Thomas, we need to get going," Edward called up.

"Help me look, then!"

"I'm _blind_!"

"Ahh, that's just an excuse for laziness," Thomas teased, and Edward laughed loudly, mostly because Thomas would have socked anyone else in the jaw for making such a comment.

"Then by all means, I shall cast about with my stick and hope it acts as a divining rod," Edward said. "Where _is_ my stick, anyway?"

"Erm…" A pause, a clatter, and a shout of laughter. "Alright, hold on, hold on…" Thomas ran down the stairs and Edward heard footsteps in the room, felt the air move in front of his face. "What's this, then?"

Edward put his hands up to feel the mystery object, recognising the texture of the fabric at once. "That's your binder!"

"Yeah," Thomas agreed, a smile in his voice. "And what's it on, eh?"

Edward moved his hands and felt - "My stick!"

"The very same," Thomas agreed, handing it to Edward properly. "Looks like it DID act as a divining rod."

"Then I hope I'll get full credit for finding it," Edward said, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Thomas's trousers and pulling him closer. He could hear and feel Thomas leaning over him, and smiled.

"But of course," Thomas responded cordially. He ruffled Edward's hair fondly, making him duck away. "So long as you also take responsibility for losing it. Seems you were a little over-zealous last night, hmm?" A kiss on Edward's forehead.

Edward smiled up at Thomas. "You love it." He slid his hand up to Thomas's shoulder and tugged him down for a kiss. "Now go and get some clothes on, love, or we'll be late."


End file.
